Fishing for Kaitous
by Fyliwion
Summary: A series of ficlets.. about Kaito and fishys Kaito and his koishii
1. Fishing for Kaitous

A/N: Wheee! My first blurb::bounces: I wrote this in class due while trying to get my writing muse back, unfortnantly its still failing me :pouts: so my updates might take awhile. I think I killed it off with a one shot I wrote a bit ago, but won't be posted till I feel ready. XD. But I had this idea... so have fun! Just a bit of nonsensical humor!

Disclaimer: Not mine. At all. Really.. 

Amused? Not really.

Actually, there was nothing humorous about this.

Kaito did not care if half the class was roaring in laughter.

Kaito did not care if even Hakuba... even bloody Hakuba! was cracking a smile.

Kaito did NOT see anything funny about this.

Not like he could break a smile anyway.

Skirts he could handle.

Being flirted to by men he could handle.

THIS he could not handle.

Hakuba was lucky. He got squirrels. Nice fuzzy creature that could stay warm. Not the smartest thing in the world, but fast and sweet. And they had teeth, I mean you can bother people with big teeth and enough chittering.

Squirrels were good.

Very good.

But right now Kaito defiantly did not like Akako.

Actually loathing was probably a better word.

And as if everything wasn't bad enough- the woman had to go on VACATION for a week.

He squirmed.

People laughed.

He cursed and watched the words float away without him.

More laughter.

Kaito slammed his head down in exasperation. He absolutely couldn't... in the foggiest (some situations just called for Hakubaisms) understand how the situation was so hilarious.

And Hakuba was laughing...

_Hakuba..._

No... life was defiantly not fair.

When the teacher entered her classroom ten minutes later she stared puzzled at the laughing students and looked suspiciously, "Alright class... what did Kuroba-kun do this time?"  
Keiko looked at the teacher grinning, "Erm nothing Sensei! We were just laughing at Aoko-chan's new pet!"

A elbow hit Keiko's side and Aoko scowled at her friend, "He's not my pet!"

"Now now Aoko..." Hakuba grinned and winked at the girl, "She's being modest! Akako gave her an early birthday present!"

"Oh?"

"Yes sensei!" said Keiko stifling laughter, "Since Akako was going to the tropics for vacation she decided to give Aoko something before she left, and decided something from the islands."

"Really?"

"Yup! See! Move over Aoko! Show Sensei your pet!" Aoko burned crimson as Keiko pulled her over.

"He's not my pet!" but no one was listening as the teacher's eyes widened.

"Did that thing just do a summersault... and a, no THREE FLIPS?"

"Also has a tendency to change colours, its the third time in five minutes, I think its still pretty young and craving attention" said Hakuba smirking.

There was another leap causing water to splash towards the detective; however, Hakuba easily moved away.

"I don't think he likes you," said Aoko laughing.

"Not surprising, well he better be careful or I might decide this is a perfect time to give up being a thief catcher, and take up fishing."

There was another loud splash, bigger this time.

People sputtered laughter as the creature traveled around almost angrily in the bowl.

The teacher shook her head, "Well I'll just let you ummm study your unusual pet. Just make sure you finish your work by tomorrow."

"Yes Sensei!" said the group.

She turned before leaving, "Oh and do you know where Kuroba-kun is?"

The laughter was deafening.

She raised an eyebrow and Aoko, struggling for air grinned, "I'll... tell him Sensei.. he's umm also on vacation."

"Alright then..." said the teacher as she went into her office.

As the laughter continued, the fish in Aoko's tank slowly swam to the bottom of the tank and glowered out at the class for all in the world... sulking.


	2. It Came From Outer Space

A/N: Okay.. so its _not _a continuation but it is another drabble. About fish.. it was a challenge from a friend who said

"you should write a fic about...Kaitou being obsessed that alien fish are gonna attack him!"

And I took it! This is what happens when you've watched one too many space movies

Disclaimer: Titles not mine. Every space movie it alludes to (Hitchhikers, SW etc) Not mine. DC... not mine... even his phobia of fish isn't mine.

It Came from Outer Space

"Kaito I want to know what's going on right now."

Kaito shuddered and threw a hand over the girl's mouth, "Sorry Aoko now is not the time to talk."

He grabbed her and pushed her behind a wall in the theatre hiding her from the outside, and he finally let her go.

"KAITO WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"We can't go home."

"What?"

"They'll get us."

She gave him a level look, "Kaito it was an alien movie! Honestly..."

"No... you're wrong. It was an Intergalactic Planetary Orbital Diagram, or a IPOD-"

She stared, "Kaito... an IPOD is what that girl over there is listening to.. you can't trick me this time. Even if it was a- whatever... it was seen world wide.. and who would've sent it to you?"

He muttered something intelligible.

"Huh?"

"The fish" he said glowering.

"The fish?"

"The fish" he said with a nod.

"Kaito.. are you implying that the fish are coming to kill us all?"

Here he shook his head vehemently, "No... Only me."

She hit her head against the wall various times while Kaito looked around something like a scared deer being hunted. Finally she said, "And why would the fish be coming to kill you Kaito?"

Here he swallowed hard, "Can't tell you"

She rolled her eyes then said, "Well I'm going home then.. g'night!"

He yelped and grabbed her, "Alright! Erm.. well I stole something from them."

"You stole something from the fish?"

He nodded.

"What?'

"Erm..."

"Yes?"

"Their.. uh.. spaceship."

"..."

"well you asked."

"..."

"Erm.. cuz see uh.. they're spacy fish. From a planet around the star Regulas. Tiny thing.. humans don't know it yet."

"..."

"I think Akako's been there" he said musingly.

"..."

"Aoko? Aoko?"

"You're saying your from mars?"

"Uh... actually its this little planet off of Pluto... "

"And the fish are planning to take over the world?"

"Oh no! We signed a treaty to assure that humans would be entirely safe! Earth is under protection form 8736 as a natural wild habitat.. for the welfare of human kind. Nope. There only coming to get me..."

Suddenly the door opened and two men stepped through, once the door shut, he shimmered and suddenly both were blue and scaly and defiantly had more then one head.

All heads spoke at the same time.

"You Kuroba Kaito, Planetary Theif 1412 are under arrest for stealing the Galactic Gem of Sirius. You will be taken to the interplanetary court to decide your sentence."

Kaito pointed, "See? Fishy people"

Aoko fainted.

* * *

Tee hee... sorry I forgot to add this at 1 am in the morning when I typed this randomness

Thank you alll my reviewers.. I honestly didn't think I'd get as many as I did

Silv3r MagiciaN, Southpaw, The Number 1 Cased Closed Lover, Crystal Snowflakes, Yume Takato, blech, sunny bunny7

Thanks for all the sweet comments


	3. Koishy

Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama's Charries and Inspiration from Eialyne

Poke-

Poke. Poke.

Clink.

SPLASH

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Silence.

A classroom of heads turned to stare at the boy clinging to the corner of the ceiling on the opposite edge of the room.

Another splash, a whimper, and then very hesitantly the question-

"W- Why is there a f- fi- a THING on Aoko's desk?"

Most of the class would call it a panicky.. frightened... mabye even terrified voice-

Coming from Kuroba Kaito they expected the world to self-destruct anytime now.

"Whatever do you mean Kuroba-kun?" the voice coming from Akako seemed too sweet... too nice- much too nice coming from the person Kaito decided was the scary witch who was watching him something like a morsel of candy.

"THAT THING-" he waved to Aoko's desk frantically still managing to huddle in the upper corner of the ceiling.

Akako blinked holding the fish bowl that had been sitting at the girl's desk and smirked... almost... dangerously. "Oh you mean this?"

SPLASH

Scream

Whimper

Cackling

Akako petted the glass looking almost at the thing in pity, "I really am sorry Aoko-chan- I didn't mean for you to get caught up in my spell.. it will wear off in a few days though I promise."

Silence

And then...

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY AOKO?"

Silence

Splash

Kaito was too busy glowering at the witch to notice a frantic looking fish, and half the class staring at him.

Akako laughed.

Hakuba coughed.

Keiko giggled.

Kaito had the decency to blush.

The fish seemed to take on a red tint.

Akako tossed her hair looking into the bowl watching the fish that seemed to be hiding behind its tail, "For your information Kuroba I was doing a spell for Aoko-chan and it happened to go... umm slightly wrong. It will wear off after a few days... I was going to go ahead and take care of her myself but since she appears to be _yours_ as you so vehemently put... You can take care of her-"

The bowl floated over into his hands-

A splash-

A shriek-

A flying bowl-

And Kaito was thankful he had quick reflexes as the fish swam violently glaring up at him.

Kaito stared at the thing in utter horror.

"Good luck! She shouldn't be much trouble-" said Akako with a smirk.

Shudder

Akako moved closer her grin broadening and eyes looking at him in amusement, "You have to admit you _love_ having her around and... why I even know the perfect name for her!"

Kaito didn't move just continued staring at the bowl with a mix of horror.

The witch's eyes glittered as she leaned over whispering to both the fish and him, "Take care of your little Koishii!"

She smirked and gave a wave.

SPLASH

THUNK

"KOIZUMI!"

**A/N:** So my friend named her little plastic fish she takes traveling with her koishy, since she thought it was cute do to koi and all... So when she took it out and set it on her dashboard and said, "Isn't koishy cute?" I immediately fell over and thought "Koishii" since... well its not customary to name one's fish beloved XD I've been meaning to write this for a while... and decided to try it a bit differently since i seemed to be on a muse spree. I'm not entirely happy but its good enough

_Dedicated to Eia and her Koishy gotta love the fishys _


End file.
